Raising Dion Wiki:User Rules and Guidelines
All users regardless of position must abide by these rules. If a user is not following the wiki’s rules, please direct them to this page. Behavior *'All users should be kind, civil, and courteous to one another.' **Make sure to respect the opinions of others, and to be as respectful and considerate as possible when expressing your feelings. **Debating is allowed as long as users follow the two above rules. *'Do not insult, be rude to, or say anything inflammatory to anyone.' **This includes, but isn’t limited to, users with less experience, users whose edits are not following the wiki’s standards, or users with different opinions than yours. **No sexist, homophobic, racist, or any other derogatory remarks targeted towards any group of people are permitted. **Do not say any inappropriate or hateful comments regarding the actors and actresses. **This includes posting images that could be interpreted as hateful or discriminatory. **This includes threatening others. **Do not create posts, threads, comments, etc. with the intent of starting drama. *'Do not send unsolicited messages to other users asking for personal pictures or personal information (real name, telephone number, their address, etc.).' **Do not mention someone else’s personal information. **Do not threaten someone about anything regarding personal information. *'Explicit, disturbing, offensive, inappropriate, and sexual content are not allowed. For example, terms, pictures, links, and descriptions.' **No 18+ (NSFW) content. **Violent images of a realistic nature are also forbidden. *'Users are expected to respect and follow the requests and decisions made by the wiki’s staff.' *'Members of the wiki’s staff are expected to be willing to help users.' *'The only swear words that are allowed to be used are ''hell and damn, since they are said in the show.' *'Do not bring up any topics or ask any questions that may be uncomfortable, disturbing, or highly controversial for other users. Open discussion of this in the context of one’s life or in the real world is strictly forbidden.' Editing In addition to the editing rules, users must also follow the Manual of Style. *'Users are free to customize their profiles as they see fit, as long as the content doesn’t conflict with the rules on this page.' *'Do not edit another user’s profile without their permission.' **The only time it is acceptable to edit a user’s profile is to undo or revert vandalism. *'Do not add false information. It can mislead others, and this is supposed to be a legit and serious wiki.' *'Check to make sure that you are not creating a page that already exists or is identical to another.' *'Article spaces are only for canon facts''' . ** Do not create articles for fanworks, fan theories, polls etc. These can go on your blog page. *'When editing or creating a page, make sure to use proper grammar and punctuation. Please be sure that American English is used.' *'Do not use bad language in any of the content that you add. Be as mature and professional as possible when writing content.' *'Add a reference to verify the content added. This wiki is strict on reliable sources.' *'Do not remove information unless it is false or irrelevant.' *'Do not add any inappropriate material to pages.' *'When editing, do not make something centered around your opinion.' *'Unnecessary editing is classified as making edits that make no contribution to the page whatsoever, often only done to gain edits. This is not allowed. These edits are:' **Rewording sentences for no genuine reason **Taking periods off sentences and putting them back on **Taking off information and then putting it back on **Adding the same information in different ways *'Do not add irrelevant or unnecessary categories into pages.' **If you find that a user has added irrelevant or unnecessary categories into pages, please remove them. **If an admin removes a category that you have added to a page, do not revert the edit as this has been done either for the reason stated above or for another reason. **An example of an unnecessary category is a "Raising Dion" category. Everything on this wiki is related to the series, and therefore, would be unnecessary if this category appears on multiple pages. *'Edits should be constructive and have a certain level of effort.' Category:Wiki guidelines